residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Manuel de jeu 2
Manuel de jeu 2 est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le niveau Épidémie, en bas du premier escalier du Jack's Bar. Description Quelques explications sur les commandes de jeu. Transcription Français= *ATTENTION !* Ecran Statut Les autres joueurs et ennemis ne s’arrêtent pas lorsque cet écran est activé. Remarque : si vous êtes attaqué, vous revenez automatiquement au jeu. DU PERSONNAGE L’ECG indique la santé OK - Normal PRUDENCE - Blessures légères PRUDENCE - Blessures modérées DANGER - Blessures graves POISON Si vous êtes empoisonné, votre santé diminue à mesure que le temps passe. L’électrocardiogramme (ECG) affiche le mot si c’est le cas. DE SANG Si vous perdez trop de sang, vos déplacements sont plus lents et font diminuer votre santé. L’ECG affiche le mot si vous perdez du sang. DE VIRUS L’indicateur de virus à l’écran de statut affiche le taux d’infection du joueur. S’il atteint 100 %, le joueur meurt peu importe la quantité de santé restante. (1ERE PARTIE) Si vous subissez trop de blessures, votre joueur rampera et vous ne pourrez pas accéder à certaines salles ni exécuter certaines attaques. (1ERE PARTIE) Lorsque vous rampez, l’indicateur de virus augmente plus vite qu’à la normale. Pour éviter cela, utilisez un objet de soin ou demandez à un ami de vous "relever". (1ERE PARTIE) Vous pouvez consulter les infos de base d’une salle déjà visitée en appuyant sur la touche Triangle. Les infos sur les salles non visitées sont affichées sur les cartes. (2EME PARTIE) Salle verte - Salle visitée. Salle rouge - Salle ou vous êtes. Porte jaune - Porte non observée. Porte bleue - Porte ouverte. Porte rouge - Porte non ouverte. (1ERE PARTIE) Guérissent les statuts anormaux. Herbes verte - Augmente la santé. Herbe bleue - Soigne l’empoisonnement. Herbe rouge - Augmente l’efficacite d’une herbe. (2EME PARTIE) Vous pouvez mélanger les herbes. Ex : Verte + rouge = Herbe melangée. Il existe différents mélanges d’herbes ayant tous leurs propres effets. LE STATUT D’UN AUTRE JOUEUR Si vous êtes dans la même salle que d’autres joueurs, vous pouvez voir leur indicateur de virus, leurs objets, etc. à l’ecran de statut. D’OBJET AVEC UN MORT Vous pouvez continuer à échanger des objets avec un joueur mort en accédant à l’écran de statut dans la sallle où il est mort. SCENARIO Vous pouvez sauvegarder la partie en utilisant les machines à écrire. |-| Anglais= 【Character status】 Check damage status via the ECG FINE 《Green》 ... Normal CAUTION 《Yellow》 ...Slightly wounded CAUTION 《Crimson》 ...Moderate wounds DANGER 《Red》 ...Seriously wounded 【Poison】 If you get poisoned, your vitality gradually decreases as time passes. The electrocardiogram (ECG) will display the word 《POISON》 while you are poisoned. 【Blood loss】 If you get attacked and lose lots of blood, your movement speed slows, and your vitality decreases as you move. The ECG displays the word 《BLEED》 while you are losing blood. 【Virus gauge】 The virus gauge on the status screen shows the player's virus infection rate. If it reaches 100%, the player dies regardless of his/her remaining vitality. 【Crawling part 1】 If you receive too much damage, your player will start crawling on the floor. While you are crawling, you can't enter certain rooms and perform certain attacks. 【Crawling part 2】 While you are crawling, your virus gauge increases at a much quicker rate than normal. To avoid having to crawl, you must use a recovery item or have other PCs "shoulder" you up. 【Map part 1】 View basic room information for any previously visited room by pressing the Δ button to access the map. If you obtain a map, info on unentered rooms on that map is displayed. 【Map part 2】 Green Room—Rooms you've been to. Red Room—Currently occupied room. Yellow Door—Unexplored doors. Blue Door—Opened doors. Red Door—Unopened doors. 【Herbs part 1】 Recover status ailments with herbs. Green Herb—Recovers your vitality. Blue Herb—Cures Poison. Red Herb—Amplifies the potency of a herbsic. 【Herbs part 2】 Herbs can be mixed together. Ex: Green + Red = Mixed Herb There are many other ways to mix herbs so you can create herbs that have various new effects. 【Checking other PC's status】 If you are in the same room with other PCs, you can check their virus gauge, items, etc. on the status screen. 【Exchanging items with a dead PC】 Even if another PC dies, you can still exchange items with him/her by opening the status screen in the room he/she died in. 【Temporary Save】 You can temporarily save the game by accessing the typewriters found within each scenario. Note: previous game data disappears when you load a temporary save game. |-| Japonais= Galerie pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-40-48-80.png|Emplacement. pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-13-71.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-16-09.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-17-59.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-19-11.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-20-46.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-21-93.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-23-36.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-25-62.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-45-59.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-47-29.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-48-92.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-50-43.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-51-73.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-53-19.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 14-08-54-63.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak en:Playing Manual 2 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak